Death
by Celebi284
Summary: Deidara is lost without Sasori, what will he do when he finally snaps?
1. Death

I walk in to the house, all is quiet. He isn't here. I don't know why I'm surprised, he's never here. He up and let me ages ago. But for some reason, I still stay up late, waiting for him. Sometimes I wonder to myself why I even still hope. He won't be back, not now, not ever.

Everyday brings new pain, it's hard, living without him. Every night my dreams are filled with him and only him. Sometimes they're dreams of when we were together, others are nightmares of him leaving. I relive the day he left in my head, everyday.

I walk into my room, and sit on the bed we used to share. Telling each other our secrets in the dark. As I look around the room, I see that his things are still here. I quickly jump up and run to the calendar, it's the day. The day I go and see him.

I slowly walk back and pick out the outfit. I've had everything picked out for this day. It's been a year since he left, I promised I'd visit no matter what.

I pull on the black dress pants and blood red shirt, I smile to myself, it's the color of his hair. I pull out a brush and run it through my long blonde hair before pulling half up in my signature ponytail, leaving some fringe over my left eye. I walk to the bathroom and apply some black eyeliner thickly around my eyes, he always liked it when I wore makeup.

I look up at the clock, it's around midnight. Perfect. I swipe my car keys from the counter and make my way outside, I slide into the leather seats of my black car and quirky pull out of the drive way, I don't want my neighbors getting suspicious.

I pull up at the place where he currently resides. I get out of my car and look around to make sure I wasn't followed before jumping the fence. I do a quick sweep of the area and I see him. I run toward him and drop to the ground in front of him, tears already spilling from my eyes. I reach forward and hug him.

I dry my eyes long enough to read his tombstone.

Sasori Akasuna

1972-2007 (1)

May he rest

in peace for

all eternity.

"I said I'd visit, un, here I am, you always said you were eternal, but I knew those were lies, I love you Danna, un, I'm going to be with you soon.", I say and I reach into my pocket, pulling out a knife. I lean forward and kiss the cold stone of Sasori's tombstone before pushing the knife into my heart. I slump forward as my vision goes black.

~[o]-[o]~

And that's how they found Deidara, slumped over Sasori's grave, where he took his life. No one could figure out what finally made him snap, he had been fine all year. But now, the two lovers could be together again. Because, love doesn't just last in only this life.

**(1)- I'm pretty sure that was the year Sasori died in the anime show. pretty sure. correct me if I'm wrong**


	2. Life after Death

Deidara's eyes opened slowly, all around him was white. It wasn't a blinding white, no, it was a soft white, gentle, loving… It felt as if he was floating. _'Where am I?' _Deidara questioned himself, last thing he consciously knew was that he'd killed himself over Sasori's grave… Sasori, was he here too? Deidara frantically looked around, his blonde hair falling in his face.

As the blonde was pushing hair from his face a pair of arms had gently wrapped themselves around Deidara.

"Hey brat… Fancy seeing you here.", Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear. Deidara stared wide eyed in front of him as the redhead holding him softly nibbled at his ear.

"D-danna…", Deidara choked out, just realizing he was crying. Sasori's gaze softened and he pulled the crying blonde flush against his chest. Deidara just gripped the fabric and cried softly into it.

"Why'd you do it? You were so young, you had your whole life ahead of you…", Sasori whispered, gazing lovingly at the blonde.

"Like you can talk!" Deidara screamed, hitting Sasori's chest, "You went and died before me! If you hadn't decided to walk home that night we could've grown old together! You knew how much I loved seeing those old couples!", Deidara crumpled to the ground, pulling Sasori with him. "You can't imagine how hard it was without you… I just couldn't take it anymore...", Deidara finally said.

"Shhh Dei… I know you're upset about it but if I could, I would've taken it back, I would've stayed over or hailed a cab; please know that. I loved…love you Dei, I would've have given you up for the world.", Sasori murmured, holding Deidara closer to him.

"I love you too Danna.", Deidara whispered before pulling Sasori in for a gentle kiss.

The pair fit together perfectly, their bodies molding together; as if they were made for specifically each other. After the kiss ended and the both pulled away, right above Sasori's heart, he began to glow. The redhead smiled and pointed to the same spot on Deidara's chest, where he was also glowing.

"Wha-whats going on?", Deidara shrieked.

"Don't worry Dei, we're just passing on, I'll see you in heaven my love.", Sasori murmured against Deidara's forehead before the both faded away, leaving the realm to the souls who were lost without their match.


End file.
